


In Hands Like Yours

by ferusferrum



Series: An Arrangement of Sorts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferusferrum/pseuds/ferusferrum
Summary: Bucky needs some extra money to make ends meet and things escalate from there.  Then Steve steps in to manage the situation.  Basically Steve pimps Bucky out.





	In Hands Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I need to say this, but it IS PWP. So please take that into account before reading.

It started as this kind of thing often did, out of a need for money. What Bucky made at the docks wasn’t cutting it between covering their living costs and medicine for Steve when he would get sick. So he found other ways of supplementing their income.

Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea but he’d been desperate. It wasn’t long before he found himself on his knees in an alley with a mans cock in his mouth for the first time. He choked as the man shoved himself too far into his throat causing his eyes to water. He shoved himself off the man, spittle mixed with pre-cum dripping from his mouth as he coughed and gagged. 

“Too much for you?” The man smirked as he watched Bucky regain his breath.

“N-no,” he stuttered, looking up at the man through watering eyes.

“Good,” he grunted and grasped Bucky’s head with one hand and his cock with the other as he guided it back into his mouth.

He held his head in place as he pumped his hips, uncaring about the tears streaming down Bucky’s face as he stabbed his throat with his dick. The wet sounds coming out of him were loud in his ears, and his cheeks flamed with embarrassment and discomfort.

Through watering eyes he could see the man’s shirt moving with the rhythm of his hips as he fucked his mouth. He shut his eyes and focused on breathing through his nose as the man picked up speed. His thrusts stuttered and he grunted suddenly, shoving his dick even deeper as he shot his load down his throat. Bucky’s gag reflex kicked in immediately at the flood warm liquid being pumped into it, and he was unable to stop himself from retching around the mans cock as he pulled it back out.

Finally free Bucky turned his face away as he heaved and spattered bile and cum on the ground next to them. When his body stopped revolting he saw the man was staring at him with intensity as he tucked his dick back into his pants.

“Here,” he said when he saw Bucky’s eyes were back on him, and dropped a few coins onto the ground next to him. “Even though that was terrible,” the man told him, even though Bucky could tell by the predatory look on his face that he had enjoyed it.

Bucky grabbed the coins and stuffed them in his pocket before the man could change his mind. He wiped his face with his hand and rubbed the slimy mix of spit and cum and bile on his already destroyed pants. He’d be scrubbing them clean tonight as Steve slept.

The coins along with his wages lasted him the rest of the week, but they were struggling again as the money ran short. It wasn’t long before he found himself in another alley near the docks with a new customer.

“I’ll pay double for your ass,” he told Bucky.

His stomach tightened at the offer. He’d only ever blown a couple guys and no one had gone near his ass yet. If he could make double though… He wouldn’t need to do this near as often to keep up with their bills. It wasn’t much of a decision after that.

“Okay,” he told the man. “You got something to make it easier?” He wasn’t completely unfamiliar with the process – working at the docks one couldn’t help but hear all sorts of things. 

The man shrugged. “Spit will do just fine,” he told him.

Bucky eyed him disbelievingly, but began to unbuckle his belt anyway.

As he lowered his pants the man turned him around and pushed him to brace himself against brick wall. His hands came up to catch himself and his pants fell uncomfortably around his knees.

The hands that pushed him there left, and then a minute later he felt a wet digit push its way between his cheeks. The finger rubbed over his hole and he clenched instinctively, wary of the intrusion. The man’s other hand massaged one of the cheeks of his ass, and then pushed between them to spread them and expose his hole.

Bucky shivered as he felt the cool air brush against his sensitive taint. The man began to rub against his pucker then, pushing and retreating without truly penetrating him. He shuffled his legs further apart to make it easier, and heard the man spit behind him. He felt something wet hit his ass, and then the finger was pushing the wet spittle around his rim again. Then it pressed in, penetrating him for the first time.

He clenched in surprise, hips moving forwards to escape the intrusion, but the man moved with him and pushed his finger in to the first knuckle.

He heard the man huff a laugh behind him. “Yeah that’s it,” he murmured to himself, as he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in roughly. 

There was another pause, and the man spat again before adding another finger. Bucky groaned in pain as the second finger forced him open without pause. The spit wasn’t doing much and the whole process was beginning to burn as it quickly dried.

When the man added a third finger he turned his face into his arm to muffle his pained cry as the fingers drove in and out of his burning hole. He’d never felt so violated in his life. When the man pulled his fingers out he felt his muscles clench, trying fruitlessly to tighten back up.

The man shuffled closer, and Bucky felt the head of his dick rubbing against his hole. There was a wet noise as he slicked his cock up, and then Bucky pressed his head harder into his arm as he began to force himself inside.

Bucky’s hips jerked instinctively away from the source of pain, but the man pulled him back and shoved his dick in to the hilt as Bucky shouted in shock at the sensation of being speared open.

“It’s so tight,” the man groaned, holding himself with his hips flush against the brunette’s ass. 

Bucky cried silently into his sleeve as the man pulled his hips slowly back and pressed into him again. The man began to increase his pace, pushing harder into his aching hole until his hips were slapping brutally against his ass. Startled cries of pain forced their way past his lips with every harsh penetration, and the man moaned at the sound as he took his pleasure.

The sound of their fucking filled the silence of the alley, and Bucky lost himself in the burning pain radiating out from his ass. One hard thrust caused his hand to slip and he was suddenly crushed against the wall. The man held his hips with both hands now and began humping him viciously, biting off moans as he reached his climax and began to spill inside of him.

The heat of the other man’s semen filling him startled a gasp from Bucky as the man finished with a few more rough thrusts, shoving his cum as deep as he could before pulling out.

Bucky cried out as the man disengaged, and rested his burning face against cool the wall in front of him. His whole body ached, and his ass burned furiously from the rough use. He turned his head to the side, looking out into the alley for the first time since their fucking began. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of a familiar form lingering in the shadows near the alley’s mouth.

“Here you go kid,” the man told him, and stuffed a few coins into his loose fist. His heart pounded in his chest as the man zipped up his pants and noticed their spectator for the first time.

“Oh you want a go too?” The man laughed as he passed their observer. “He’s a good time,” he told him, and then left them in silence. 

Fear gripped him as his trembling hands reached down to try to jerk his pants back up. He kept his eyes lowered as he tried to put himself back together and ignore the approaching form.

“Is this what you’ve been doing Buck?” Steve’s voice came from beside him, and he couldn’t stop himself from looking up into his friend’s eyes. “You’ve been selling yourself to make ends meet?” Bucky shrugged and averted his eyes, embarrassed at being caught in such a demeaning position. 

“Let me see,” Steve told him.

“I-I don’t know,” Bucky stammered uneasily.

“It’s okay Buck, I just want to see what he’s done to you.” Steve reached out and pulled his pants open again, sliding them down his hips just far enough so he could turn him around and look at his ass.

Cold fingers pried his abused cheeks apart and once again he could feel the cool night air on his hole. This time it stung as his sore entrance was exposed and prodded by a thin finger.

“Look at that,” Steve whispered in an awed voice. The finger pressed in, sliding easily through the other man’s spent cum but starting the burning sensation all over again at the new penetration. Tears stung his eyes as Steve began to fuck him with his finger.

“You’re pretty wet now,” Steve told him, eyeing the cum seeping from his abused hole. “I bet I could slip right in.”

“Steve,” he cried as his best friend unbuckled his pants. “Okay,” he gasped, “Okay.” He pressed forward to lean against the wall as he waited to be used one more time. It was going to hurt he knew, but he’d never been able to say no to Steve.

“It’s alright Buck,” Steve told him, and he felt the blunt press of another cock against his entrance. Steve pressed in, the other man’s cum slicking the way for him even as Bucky’s whole burned at being penetrated once more.

“You feel so good,” Steve told him, hands running up and down his sides as withdrew and then pushed back in slowly. “Is this how he did it to you?”

“Y-yes,” his breath hitched as Steve’s hips jolted against his with another thrust.

Steve took him slowly at first, gasping and groaning as he pumped his hips against his best friend’s. Bucky groaned into his arm, dick swinging between his legs in time with the blonde’s thrusts. The pain was too much for him to get off with, even as the occasional spark of something raced up his spine and made it twitch as he clenched around the intrusion.

Steve began to pick up his pace, breath quickening as he drove into Bucky’s body, balls slapping against him as he began to pump frantically. He could feel liquid leaking from his hole as Steve’s dick forced the other man’s cum from his ass. Steve suddenly groaned, sinking his teeth into the back of Bucky’s shoulder as he emptied himself inside him.

Bucky whimpered as Steve carefully withdrew and tucked himself away before moving to help Bucky pull up his own pants. 

The walk home was long as Bucky limped along beside Steve. Each step caused a jolt of pain to shoot through him, and Steve wrapped his arm around his waist as he leaned on him for support. 

“We’re going to do better next time,” Steve told him as he fussed over him and helped him clean himself up.

“Next time?” Bucky croaked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

Steve paused with the wash cloth halfway to his chest, before setting it down on the edge of the tub and running his hand through Bucky’s hair.

“Well, if you’re going to be making money this way you need someone on your side to look out for you.”

Bucky closed his eyes as Steve scratched his scalp, the warm water soothing his aching muscles as lethargy began to creep in.

“If you say so,” he murmured.

When Steve climbed into bed beside him he sighed in contentment, moving to rest his head on the small blonde’s chest and listen to the beating of his heart. As long as he had Steve, nothing could stop them. 

The money earned from his last nighttime pursuit lasted them through the end of the month. In that time Steve began to engage frequently with him, and they were getting off together almost nightly now. He avoided anything close to penetration, wary of the pain from the last time, and Steve agreed easily. Bucky was happy to take him in his mouth or use his hand, and to his pleasant surprise Steve reciprocated. His small hand jacking Bucky’s cock as he leaned against that bony chest had fireworks filling his head the first time Steve offered to make him feel good.

As the month drew to an end, Steve approached him with a gleam in his eyes.

“If you’re feeling up to it, I’ve got something that could help next time you go out.”

Steve didn’t have to specify what he was going out for. They were both aware of the precarious financial situation they were finding themselves in, and he knew he’d have to do something about it soon.

Bucky shifted uneasily. “I dunno Steve,” he told him honestly, “unless it’s just suckjobs. It didn’t feel too great in the ass and I still have to work at the docks.”

“I have something for that,” Steve told him. “We can try it out and see how you feel?”

Bucky was silent as he thought about Steve’s offer. “What did you have in mind?”

“Let’s go to the bedroom and I can show you,” Steve told him earnestly, which is how he found himself stripping his clothes off as Steve fumbled around in one of his drawers. Bucky laid back on the bed and propped his head up to watch as Steve pulled a container out and then sat on the bed next to him.

“This is some oil,” he told Bucky reassuringly, “It should make things a lot better for you.”

Bucky eyed him suspiciously “If ya say so Stevie,” he told him. “But if it doesn’t work I’m not going through with this again.”

Steve opened bottle and poured some on his hand, rubbing it to warm it up and then grasping Bucky’s hand in his own. He moved their fingers together and Bucky’s eyes widened in surprised as their fingers slipped easily past each other.

“Ready to try this?” Steve asked him.

Bucky nodded in agreement and moved to get on his hands and knees to make things easier for Steve.

“No,” Steve told him, grasping his hip and pushing to turn him back around. “On your back.”

He moved in between Bucky’s legs, pushing them gently open as he settled into position.

“There ya go Buck,” Steve said warmly, and kissed the side of his thigh.

Bucky gasped as his leg twitched at the surprising touch. Somehow he’d assumed Steve would be diving straight in. Steve chuckled at the reaction, and then reached up to run his hand along Bucky’s soft dick.

“Gotta get you feeling good,” he told him as gently stroked the flesh in his hand. Bucky groaned softly as blood began to flow into his cock.

“That’s right,” Steve said encouragingly, and then leaned down to suck the tip of his cock into his mouth.

Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve took him in his mouth for the first time, and he moaned as the wet heat engulfed him. Steve hummed around him and looked up, eyes bright as he took in Bucky’s stunned expression.

He didn’t even notice the slick finger rubbing against his puckered entrance at first. When the finger began to press in he tensed, and Steve sank further down his cock sending dueling sensations racing through him.

Steve pulled off his straining dick and nuzzled at the sack hanging beneath it, mouthing his balls as little moans and whimpers escaped Bucky’s mouth.

“You’re being so good,” Steve told him, and Bucky cried out again at the praise. A second finger joined the first in rubbing around his rim, and Steve sucked him back down as they pressed forward.

Steve’s mouth was extremely distracting but to his surprise he didn’t feel the same burning sensation as he had last time. The oil did it’s job slicking him up enough that all he felt was the slight discomfort at being stretched around his fingers.

He began to relax into it as Steve bobbed his head and gently moved his fingers. They brushed against something inside him and a jolt of pleasure rushed up his spine. He gasped and ground his hips down on Steve’s fingers, searching for that feeling again.

Steve laughed, “it looks like I found it,” he told him as he rubbed up against the spot again. Bucky moaned in surprised pleasure, staring down at Steve as he pushed himself back into his fingers and then up into his mouth. 

Steve added a third finger, and Bucky whimpered at the feeling of fullness as Steve rubbed relentlessly against his prostate and mouthed at his dick. 

“That’s it Buck, you can come if you need to,” Steve told him, increasing the pace of the fingers pumping in and out of his ass.

Bucky groaned as he ground himself back against the fingers and reached down to touch himself. Steve batted his hand away and sank his mouth around his cock again as he fingered Bucky.

“Steve!” Bucky cried out as his hips jerked frantically and Steve pulled off his dick as cum began to spurt from it and cover his chest.

“Good boy,” Steve told him as he wrapped his hand around him to stroke him through the aftershocks as the pleasure shivered through him.

“How do you feel?” Steve asked him after he’d had time to recover from his mind-blowing orgasm.

“Fantastic,” Bucky sighed. “I didn’t think it could feel like that,” he turned wide eyes to Steve, and his gaze caught on the bulge tenting Steve’s pants. He asked as he licked his lips and Steve’s eyes dilated.

He wasted no time pulling Steve’s pants open just enough to get his cock out and Bucky buried his face in Steve’s crotch. He breathed in the musky scent of his best friend and lover as he ran his mouth up his length and wrapped his lips around him.

Steve groaned as his cock sank into the warmth of Bucky’s mouth and his hands tightened in the brunette’s hair as he held on.

Bucky sucked and bobbed his head, opening his throat as he worked to take more and more of Steve in and moaning around the length filling his mouth. He’d improved a lot since his first time sucking cock, and Steve brought out the best in him. He wanted desperately to make it feel good for him.

Steve’s hands clutched at him, moving with him but not forcing him as he bobbed his head in his lap. 

“Bucky,” Steve gasped, “I’m gonna cum,” he told him warningly. Bucky pulled back just enough that Steve’s cock rested just inside his mouth and he hummed happily as Steve shot off in his mouth. He swallowed what he could and let his dick slip from his lips, another spurt catching him by surprise as it coated his lips and nose.

Steve’s big eyes stared down at him, and his spent dick twitched at the sight of his cum covering Bucky’s face. Bucky smirked as he ran his tongue along his lips and licked off what he found. Steve’s hands encompassed his face then and he desperately pressed his lips against him, licking into his mouth and moaning at the taste of himself. Bucky sighed happily, pleased with Steve’s reaction and he reciprocated lazily.

When they finally separated Steve grinned down at him. “What do you think?”

“I think this could work,” Bucky smiled back.

With a plan in place two days later they get ready to head down to the docks.

“As long as you slick me up again I’m ready to go,” Bucky tells Steve.

“Of course I will Buck,” Steve says as he pulls his head down to kiss him properly. “Let’s get you ready.”

Steve is careful in his preparation, leaving Bucky hard and aching from his ministrations by the time he finishes and pushes the vial in his pocket. 

“Just to be safe,” he tells him as they get ready to leave the apartment. Without continued stimulation his erection begins to flag but the slick feeling between his cheeks as he moves stays with him. It’s an ever-present reminder about what they’re going to do.

When they get down to the docks Steve stays back as Bucky works his way through the men, looking for the right sign that one of them is looking for something a little extra. It isn’t long before he has a bite, and he’s leading the man back to a lonely alley.

The man is surprised when Steve leans against the bricks as he watches them.

“He’s mine,” Steve tells the man aggressively, like he’s ready to fight over Bucky if he has to. “So tell me what you’re looking for and I’ll tell you what you can have.”

The man is taken aback at first, looking between Steve and Bucky in surprise.

“Just his mouth,” he grunts, and Steve nods in agreement.

“Payment is up front,” he tells the man, and the man eyes him suspiciously glancing at Bucky before reaching for his wallet and dropping a few coins in Steve’s outstretched hand. 

Once he’s paid he turns his back on Steve and moves towards Bucky. Bucky drops to his knees and reaches for the man’s belt. 

“Open,” the man tells Bucky when he doesn’t open his mouth fast enough, and Bucky lets his mouth fall open and his tongue slide forward in invitation. The man presses his dick inside and begins to fuck his face in harsh strokes, chasing his pleasure with no regard for the man he is using.

It’s getting easier for Bucky to focus on breathing through his nose, even as the man’s balls slap his chin and the prickly hair of his crotch scratches his face whenever he holds Bucky to him as he grunts in pleasure while Bucky chokes.

He finishes quickly, stroking his dick and coming all over Bucky’s face.

Steve pulls a handkerchief out and cleans Bucky’s face once the man leaves, praising him for doing such a good job. Bucky can tell it turns Steve on to watch him like this, the tenting of his pants doing nothing to hide his arousal.

Bucky manages to find one more client that night and he is grateful for Steve’s preparation when the man tells him he want’s to fuck his ass. He takes him easily, and the stimulation of his prostate leaves him hard by the time the man finishes inside him.

Steve guides him home and then climbs on top of him as pushes him onto his back. He shoves his legs up and out of the way as he slides his own dick inside Bucky’s sloppy hole and fucks him hard. He bites all the skin he can reach, staking his claim on Bucky’s body as he cries out in pleasure beneath him.

It feels good to know Steve is so worked up over him, and Bucky’s release washes over him suddenly as Steve’s hip pump furiously against his ass. Steve loses his rhythm as Bucky clenches around him and groans into his collarbone as he jerks against him and fills Bucky’s hole with his cum.

It’s not the way Bucky had ever imagined things would turn out, but as Steve kisses him softly in the afterglow he can’t say he’s disappointed. As long as he had Steve to bring him home he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing with my life.


End file.
